East End (North)
East End (North) The northern half of Pittsburgh's East End was all blue collar neighborhoods until recently, when it became the city's hipster ground zero. There are plenty of abandoned buildings in which to haven, and feeding is plentiful. Having a reputation for being "weird" which is also appealing to many kindred, as they can blend in slightly better. Neighborhoods Bloomfield '''a neighborhood styled as "Little Italy" after all of the Italian immigrants that once founded this neighborhood, it become much closer to "Little Portland" as hipsters and younger crowds displaced them. The Bloomfield Tavern is the one place to reliable find a Malkavian beyond the occasional glimpse of them on the Bridges. '''Hill District '''a grouping of historically African American neighborhoods"the Hill" was the cultural center of black life in the city and a major center of jazz. However thanks to the mid-1950s a substantial area was slated for redevelopment, displacing about 8,000 individuals and leading to the neighborhood's dramatic economic decline. Gangrel's Home at least with in the city limits. '''Lawrenceville was like the rest of the city it was a blue collar neighborhood well into the eighties, but tonight it's hipsters and yuppies from end-to-end. If you're willing to listen to a four-hour diatribe outlining the ways a certain home-brewed IPA that you'll never try is somehow reminiscent of a rare Belgian abbey beer (and I know you are), then Butler Street is for you. Strip District in the East End (North) isn't a red light district, it's an old immigrant neighborhood that turned into a club district in the nineties. Notable Places Bloomfield * Bloomfield Bridge - A Notable Bridge for not crossing any body of water in Pittsburgh, known stomping ground of the Brothers Gibbons. * Bloomfield Bridge Tavern - Polish food and Malks, with some beer. * Del's - It's a now-closed Italian restaurant that served bread sticks and cockroaches, sometimes used by Nosferatu as it has a noted Historical Landmark sign meaning it can't be demolished but has no one caring about it enough to refurbish it. * The Center for PostNatural History -If there is one thing about the PostNatural world, it is that everyone knows a little bit about it, but probably not a whole lot of the topic at large- meaning you will be learning quite a bit when visiting this lesser-known museum. Hill Disctrict * New Granada Theater- Being renovated in an attempt to restore it to it's former glory, once a premier jazz theater. Noted Haven of Mitch. Lawerenceville * Allegheny Cemetery - A notable old and large cemetery. * The Allegheny Wine Mixer - Wine bar that attracts young affluent hipsters. * Arsenal Lanes - a Massive and popular Bowling Alley that attract both steel workers and hipsters. League night is on Friday. * Children's Hospital - Famous Children hospital, has a specialized oncologyt department. * Industry or New Amsterdam or a dozen nightclub and bars that won't last longer than a month. * Pittsburgh Zoo - You like Animals this is the place for you! Strip Disctrict * Real Luck Cafe - Lucky's is a unique place with a male strip club upstairs and yinzers watch the Steelers in the basement downstairs. * Static - The fire dancers may deter most Kindred, but it's a place known for EMD music, and MDMA, Owned by the Baron, haven of Gowon "Tink" Abebe who operates it on his behalf. * Wholey's - Pittsburgh's famous fishmonger isn't open at night, but its massive warehouse of cutting tools and piles of unidentifiable fish parts could come in handy for a few creative or desperate Kindred. * XTAZA - is a place for older men and 18 year old girls to trade drinks for "services". ' ' Category:District